Wiket, sentimientos en el aire
by Tsukushi87
Summary: El capitçan del Going Merry se encuentra extraño, todos lo han notado, alguien podra devolverle a la normalidad? que ocurrirá con Nami? LuNa
1. La llegada

¡Buenas!!! Este es mi primer fic publicado… así que ¡no seáis muy críticos!! XD, bromas a parte espero que os guste la historia  
los personajes del barco no son míos, sino de Eiichiro Oda , digo los del barco porque en la historia hago aparecer personajes de mi imaginación…

La llegada

Llevaban ya algunos días de camino a una isla nueva, a la que según Nami no tardarían más que unas horas más en llegar, y donde habían decidido anclar durante unos 3 días para dar tiempo a reponer la despensa, arreglar desperfectos del barco y hacer algunas compras. Luffy estaba en la cabeza de carnero, como de costumbre, cuando divisó la isla en la lejanía.

-_La isla!!!!!! Ya veo la isla!!!!! JAJAJA_- gritaba Luffy saltando y corriendo por todo el barco. Al oír los gritos del capitán los demás tripulantes salieron para observar la isla donde en poco rato desembarcarían.

-_Bien, una vez lleguemos_- dijo Nami- _Ussop irá a comprar los materiales necesarios para reparar el Going Merry, y lo acompañara Zoro!._

-_QUÉE?????? pero porque yo????_- gritó el peliverde que ya tenia pensado lo que haría en ese día veraniego en la isla, que no era otra cosa más que ir de taberna en taberna

-_PORQUE LO DIGO YO!!! Algún problema???_-dijo Nami con ese peculiar tono de voz que empleaba cuando estaba furiosa.

-_No…_- susurró Zoro, de manera que a penas se escuchó.

Ussop ya estaba haciendo una lista con lo que iba a necesitar para pedirle a la navegante el dinero necesario, y Sanji hacia lo mismo revisando la despensa y la nevera. Una vez acabaron con sus respectivas listas pidieron a Nami el dinero necesario, y esta se lo dejó sabiendo que eran gastos del barco.

Acabaron con esto justo en el momento de anclar el barco en el puerto de la isla (si… por una vez anclaron en el puerto y no en una cala alejada de toda civilización…). Sanji fue en busca de provisiones para alimentar a la tripulación, en especial al capitán, acompañado por Chopper, que quería comprar algún ingrediente para sus medicinas, así como algunas vendas.

Zoro acompañó a Ussop a comprar materiales para reparar el Going Merry. Para vigilar el barco se quedaron Nico Robin y Luffy, que no tenía ganas de salir a pasear (muy raro en él, lo se XD). Mientras tanto, Nami había ido a mirar tiendas y comprar algo de ropa de la que se llevaba en la ciudad.

La pelirroja iba de tienda en tienda hasta que encontró algo que le gustó, era un vestido rojo de tirantes, con un escote no demasiado pronunciado, largo hasta los tobillos, y estrecho, pero con dos aberturas a los lados para permitir caminar a quien lo lleva puesto, que llegaban muy arriba. Debajo del vestido se llevaba un pantalón blanco, muy fino, cogido a los tobillos con una goma. Nami no lo dudó y se lo compró. Después de eso siguió mirando tiendas y comprando algunos complementos.

Mientras tanto Ussop y Zoro ya habían comprado los materiales e iban de regreso al barco. Mientras que Sanji y Chopper seguían en el merado comprando frutas y verduras.

En el Going Merry se respiraba tranquilidad, la pelinegra estaba estirada en su tumbona favorita leyendo uno de sus muchos libros, mientras observaba de reojo a su capitán.

Luffy estaba sentado en un lateral del barco, con aire pensativo, hacía días que le daba vueltas a un mismo asunto y no comprendía el porqué. El quería mucho a todos sus nakamas, pero ella… ella era especial, ¿porqué? No lo comprendía, ¿por qué cuando Sanji iba corriendo detrás de ella y le lanzaba piropos, él sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de pegar a Sanji? Cuando la veía llorar se le partía el corazón, no quería verla triste, no podía, necesitaba de su sonrisa. Demasiadas preguntas le llegaban a la cabeza, y ninguna sin respuesta aparente, tenia que hablar con alguien, pero ¿con quién? No podía hablar con Sanji y decirle que tenía ganas de pegarle cuando se acercaba a ella, Ussop no le habría sido de gran ayuda, se habría reído y le habría contado otra de sus mentiras, Chopper no le habría sabido decir que era lo que sentía, porque el pequeño, conocía las enfermedades del cuerpo pero no las de la mente, estaba claro que no podía hablar con las chicas, una por la razón evidente, pero si hablaba con la otra… se lo contaría a su amiga, solo le quedaba Zoro. ¿sabría él decirle lo que le pasaba?

El capitán le seguía dando vueltas al asunto cuando aparecieron Ussop y Zoro, el primero se dispuso a empezar a arreglar su querido barco, mientras que el segundo iba dispuesto a echarse a dormir. Pero algo se lo impidió. Cuando ya estaba recostado en su parte favorita del barco, Luffy le llamó, cuando abrió los ojos lo vio agachado justo delante de él con la cara tan cerca que daba miedo… 

-_AHHH!!!!!_- gritó Zoro del susto- _pero que haces Luffy???!!!_- Nico Robin al oír los gritos, dejó de mostrar interés por lo que leía y estuvo atenta a las palabras de Luffy y Zoro.

-_shhhh!!_!- hizo Luffy con un gesto que indicaba a Zoro que no hiciera ruido- _no grites!!_- susurró a su amigo espadachín.-_tengo que hablar contigo_-y sin más comenzó a caminar indicando a Zoro que le siguiera. Poco después estaban los dos sentados en la bodega, en silencio, cuando el capitán dijo por fin- _Zoro… me pasa algo…_

-_que te pasa?_-preguntó Zoro viendo que su amigo no continuaba.

-_Pues… verás… no lo tengo claro, es algo que llevo pensando desde hace días, una sensación rara que tengo_- explicaba Luffy .

_-Luffy no entiendo a que te refieres, ¿te duele algo? Porque si es eso deberías hablar con Chop_- pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-_NO no me duele nada_- dijo Luffy un tanto molesto por no poder explicar lo que le pasaba de manera comprensible- _es que… verás, hay una persona a la que no puedo ver llorar, porque me pongo muy triste, una persona que quiero que sea feliz por encima de todo, y a la que no quiero que se le acerque nadie_- el peliverde solo escuchaba atento las palabras de su capitán- _cuando Sanji se le acerca y le lanza piropos, tengo unas ganas muy grandes de darle un buen golpe para que no se le acerque_- ahora Luffy hinchó sus mejillas dándole ese aspecto infantil y divertido, pero con un toque de enfado- _pero no se porqué me pasa_- dijo esto con cara de pena.

-_Luffy_ _lo que a ti te pasa es muy simple_- respondió Zoro con una media sonrisa.

-_Qué es?? Que es lo que me pasa??-_preguntó Luffy con cara de sorpresa porque su amigo sabia lo que le pasaba.

-_Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar tu, pero dime una cosa, quién es?_- en la cara de Luffy apareció un sonrojo notable para su amigo, que contenía las ganas de reír.

-…-Luffy por su parte notó un ligero calor que se agolpaba en sus mejillas sin conocer el motivo, y muy avergonzado dijo en un susurro- _Nami_

Zoro comenzó a reír no muy fuerte y entre sus risas se podía identificar un "_lo sabía, lo sabía!!_". Luffy ante las risas de su nakama solo pudo salir de la bodega dejándolo solo con sus risas. O eso creía. Sin embargo alguien había escuchado la conversación de los dos amigos, y se escondió justo a tiempo de ser descubierto por el capitán. Cuando este hubo subido a cubierta, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a donde estaba el espadachín.

-_Que haces aquí?-_ le preguntó el peliverde con una media sonrisa desafiante y sorprendida.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que os haya gustado!


	2. Una nueva aventura?

**Hola otra vez!!! La verdad es que últimamente tengo tiempo para escribir, así que aquí está el capitulo 2!!!! Espero que os guste!!!**

Aparece una nueva aventura?

Luffy se dirigió a cubierta, pensativo por lo que le había dicho Zoro, en el momento en el que subía el ultimo peldaño de las escaleras cuando por todo el barco se escuchó un grito.

-_YA ESTÁ LA CENA!!!_- al oír el grito del cocinero Luffy corrió a la cocina para devorar la comida recién hecha.

Poco a poco se fueron uniendo a él los demás tripulantes, y la cena concurrió con total normalidad, bueno, con una relativa normalidad, aquella a la que ya estaban acostumbrados en el Going Merry, por eso nadie se sorprendió con los gritos de Luffy pidiendo más carne, y con los de Ussop al descubrir que su plato estaba vacío sin haber probado un solo bocado del filete.

- _Bueno, ¿y que habéis hecho todos?_- preguntó Nami para empezar una conversación, però sin mucho éxito, ya que las respuesta, o mejor dicho respuesta común fue "_no gran cosa_", así que empezó a contarles lo que le había pasado a ella- _Pues veréis, yo estaba de compras por el pueblo, cuando en una de las tiendas escuché hablar a dos mujeres sobre una antigua leyenda de la isla, así que por pura curiosidad me acerqué a ellas y les pregunté más detalles._

- _¿Y que te contaron Nami?_- preguntó el capitán interesado.

- _Pues me estuvieron contando el grandiiiiisimo tesoro que hay escondido en algún lugar desconocido de la isla, y que según la leyenda sólo logrará encontrarlo una mujer joven, "la elegida", pero según me han dicho todavía ninguna mujer lo ha encontrado_- narró su explicación de forma que captó la atención de todos los tripulantes, poniendo mucho énfasis en el gran tesoro. (La cara de Nami en ese momento: $$ jeje)

-_Ohhh_- es lo único que escucho de sus compañeros exceptuando un gesto de indiferencia de parte del espadachín.

- _Entonces… mañana mismo podríamos ponernos a buscar ese tesoro!!!_- dijo el capitán. En ese momento la sonrisa de Nami era un reflejo clarísimo de la felicidad que encontrar semejante tesoro le podía causar. Todos dieron su aprobación y se quedó en que por la mañana saldrían a investigar sobre el tesoro para poder buscar-lo.

_- Ohhhh Nami-saaan es que hablas taaaaaan bien que consigues que todos nos interesemos!!!_- dijo empalagosamente el cocinero mientras miraba a la pelirroja con cara de fascinación (corazones en el ojo).

_- Pfff_ – fue el sonido que dejo ir el peliverde antes de salir de la cocina, puesto que ya había terminado de comer, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la arqueóloga.

En la cocina todo seguía su propio ritmo, Ussop le contaba otra de sus fantasiosas historias a Chopper, que le escuchaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sanji recogía y fregaba todos los platos y fuentes utilizadas para servir la cena, y Luffy le repetía que tenia más hambre.

Nami había salido de la cocina para ir al cuarto a dibujar mapas, o mejor dicho a comenzar el mapa de la isla de Wiket, lugar donde se encontraban. Nico Robin se había puesto a leer en su dormitorio, y Zoro dormía desde hacía rato en su lugar favorito de la cubierta del barco.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Sanji escuchó un gran ruido, miró alrededor suyo por la habitación y descubrió que Zoro no estaba allí, pero al seguir observando la habitación descubrió que faltaba Luffy. Comprendió al instante lo que aquello significaba. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y sin reparar en la ropa que llevaba puesta se dirigió a la cocina, donde efectivamente Luffy había revuelto todo lo que había encontrado a su paso. Sanji miró toda la cocina, hasta que descubrió al capitán comiendo unas manzanas (devorándolas XD).

- _LUFFY!!!!! Como se te ocurre!!?? Has visto la que has armado tu solo?? ESCUCHAME!!!!!_- gritó al ver el desastre que el capitán había organizado en la cocina.

-_ Lo siento Sanji, pero tenia hambree_- dijo el capitán con un puchero en la cara que hacía imposible que nadie pudiera enfadarse con él. (Pobrecito)

- _Está bien… pero solo por esta vez, entendido Luffy??_- preguntó el rubio. El capitán hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza que indicaba que lo había entendido, continuó devorando manzanas hasta que Sanji le quitó el cesto y le dijo que saliera de la cocina mientras recogía las cosas y preparaba el desayuno.

Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a aparecer por la cocina los demás tripulantes, la primera en entrar fue Nami, que al observar la escena no pudo más que reír. Sanji llevaba puesto un delantal blanco, como de costumbre, y estaba haciendo el desayuno, pero lo que hizo reír a Nami fue lo que llevaba puesto el cocinero debajo del delantal, puesto que tan sólo iba con unos calzoncillos blancos con corazones rojos dibujados. Al oír las risas de su pelirroja, como él mismo la llamaba, se giró y puso cara de no entender nada, hasta que con un gesto de Nami señalándole a él se fijo en la ropa que llevaba puesta. El rojo se hizo presente en su cara, y más aún cuando el resto de la tripulación entró en la cocina para desayunar y de paso preguntar a Nami por tan escandalosa carcajada, explicación que al ver al cocinero no hizo falta. Sanji corrió a cambiarse de ropa a la habitación mientras todos seguían riendo sin parar. Cuando regresó a la cocina ya vestido con su habitual traje negro, los demás ya no reían de forma tan escandalosa, sino que intentaban disimular la risa provocada por tan divertida escena matutina.

Después del desayuno, se organizaron para salir a investigar sobre el tesoro, decidieron que Sanji iría con Ussop, Luffy con Zoro, Nami iría con Nico Robin y Chopper se quedaría en el barco para vigilarlo. Así pues, emprendieron la marcha por el pueblo investigando todo lo que podía para intentar localizar de manera aproximada donde podía hallarse dicho tesoro. Pero cada uno de ellos pensaba en distintas cosas y hacia de forma diferente su encargo.

Mientras Nico Robin y Nami se dirigían a la biblioteca del pueblo para ver si hallaban algún escrito sobre la antigua leyenda, Sanji se dedicaba a preguntar a las chicas jóvenes y hermosas, según su parecer, mientras que Ussop intentaba hacerlas creer en sus fantasiosas historias.

Por otro lado, Luffy estaba muy poco centrado en la tarea de encontrar pistas sobre dicho tesoro, sino que estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. El peliverde notó que su capitán estaba "ausente" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no interrumpió sus pensamientos, y empezó a hacer preguntas a los tenderos sobre la historia de la isla.

Habían estado dando vueltas por el pueblo durante varias horas cuando regresaron al barco, pero aún faltaban las dos mujeres del Going Merry. Mientras los muchachos esperaban, cada uno fue a hacer lo que creia más conveniente. Sanji fue a la cocina a preparar algún postre especial para sus dos chicas favoritas. Ussop revisó el barco de cabo a rabo para corroborar que partes necesitaban más reparaciones. Chopper se dirigió al cuarto que utilizaba como consulta medica para seguir investigando y aprendiendo. Zoro se puso a entrenar y Luffy se sentó en la cabeza del carnero para seguir con sus pensamientos.

Nami y Robin se encontraban en la biblioteca, un edificio situado en el centro del pueblo, cuando Robin halló un libro que les podría ser útil, puesto que hablaba de historias y leyendas propias de Wiket. Así estuvieron rato y rato leyendo el libro para encontrar la información necesaria. Cuando hubieron acabado se dirigieron de vuelta al Going Merry, sin sospechar que alguien las había estado vigilando.

Continuará…

**Hola a todos!!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión recibirlos!! **

**Gracias por vuestros ánimos y espero que este segundo capi os guste tanto o más que el primero. Intentaré no tardar en colgar el tercero, aunq como veis he tardado poco en escribir este :P (espero que la inspiración no se me abandone!!!!) **


	3. La leyenda

**Hola a todos!! Ha habido problemas con el capitulo 2… no se podía acceder o eso creo vamos… no se que ha pasado pero espero que se solucione.**

**Aquí tenéis el capi 3!!! Que lo disfrutéis!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
La leyenda

Un rato después la arqueóloga y la navegante llegaron al Going Merry. Al subir dieron una ojeada a la cubierta y observaron a los dos que allí se encontraban. Ussop estaba haciendo unas reparaciones en el mástil, mientras que Zoro dormía, al parecer después de haber entrenado un rato, pues estaba todo sudado…

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde encontraron a Sanji que estaba terminando de hacer la comida, por lo que les pidió con cara de deleite que avisaran a sus compañeros de que en poco rato más podrían comer. Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo puesto que tenían que contarse lo que habían averiguado. Nico Robin avisó (ayudada de sus poderes) a Chopper, que estaba en su cuarto-consulta, mientras Nami avisaba a Ussop cuando tocó despertar a Zoro se unieron ambas mujeres, hasta que la pelirroja desistió y se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya se encontraban Ussop y Chopper.

- _Donde esta Luffy??_- preguntó Nami- _si siempre está pegado a la cocina y es el primero en llegar… _- los demás se miraron extrañados, dando la razón a Nami de que era extraño que no hubiera llegado todavía.

- _Creo que hace un rato se fue a la habitación_- se oyó que decía Zoro desde la puerta, Robin le acompañaba. Al parecer la arqueóloga había logrado despertar al peliverde.

-_Entonces voy a buscarle! No tardo_- dijo una pelirroja desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luffy hacía rato que había abandonado la cubierta porque los martillazos de Ussop no le dejaban pensar. Se había ido a la habitación para tener tranquilidad, y allí estaba él, con sus pensamientos, seguía pensando en la navegante, en _su_ navegante _¿su?_ Sí, por fin sabía lo que sentía por ella, ella le gustaba, más aún, la quería, o mejor dicho… la amaba… era por eso y no por otra cosa que sólo a ella le dejaba su preciado sombrero de paja. Sumido en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nami se dirigía a la habitación del capitán, era raro que él no estuviera ya en la cocina gritando "_TENGO HAMBRE_" como solía hacer… se podía decir que ella estaba… preocupada por él. ¿_Por qué_? Eso es fácil, siempre se preocupa por todos, porque todos estemos bien, y así se gana el cariño de todos los que le rodean, si el de ella también. Hacía tiempo que sabía que le quería de otra manera diferente a como quiere una navegante a su capitán, pero no podía hacer nada, él no lo sabía y así seguiría, porque "_una pareja en el barco no puede ser una buena idea_" se repetía constantemente la pelirroja.

Llegó a la habitación y le vio allí, encima de su cama, dormido… tenía una cara de felicidad increíble.

- _Que sueñas Luffy?_- preguntó en un susurro, más para ella que para él, mientras acercaba una silla al lado de la cama y se sentaba en ella, para observar un rato al pelinegro dormido. Ella sentía unas tremendas ganas de unir sus labios con los de él, pero eso no era una buena idea…

- _…mi…_- pronunció un dormido Luffy, pero la navegante no entendió apenas lo que él decía, hasta que- _me gustas!_- dijo casi gritando, aún dormido el pelinegro, Nami se quedó estática en ese instante "_a Luffy le gusta alguien_" era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos entonces reparó en el pelinegro que, aún dormido dijo_- Nami…_

No sabía que hacer, pero ahora tenía más ganas de besar al pelinegro, ella le gustaba, era ella!, quería besarle y decirle que a ella también le gustaba él, pero no podía, o mejor dicho no debía, pero por otro lado… ¿quién iba a saber que le había dado un inocente beso al capitán? Él estaba dormido, y los demás estaban en la cocina, las únicas testigos serian ella y las paredes de la habitación, que estaba claro, no iban a delatarla. Se decidió por darle el beso que llevaba ansiando tantísimo tiempo en silencio, y se fue acercando poco a poco a los rosados labios de su capitán, estaba a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, cerró sus ojos, su corazón iba tan rápido que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho y entonces los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron.

Luffy se quedó mirando a la chica mientras ella, sin percatarse de que él se hallaba despierto, seguía acercándose a su cara. Luffy no sabía que hacer, la chica que le gustaba iba a besarle pero, ella pensaba que él estaba dormido no? Porque así era hasta pocos segundo antes… se fijó el los suaves labios que tenía delante, los labios de una pelirroja tremendamente atractiva y de la que él se había enamorado, y esos labios iban a besarle! Decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar el beso, que correspondería en el momento.

Nami seguía acercándose, deseaba ese beso, lo deseaba mucho… estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los de él, pero algo se lo impidió.

Ambos escucharon un ruido en el pasillo, un ruido de pasos que se acercaban... y justo en el momento en el que la puerta se habría…

-_Luffy!!! Despierta!!! No sabía que tuvieras el sueño tan profundo!!_- empezó a gritar Nami hacía el pelinegro, que ahora se hacía el dormido para disimular, la escena era muy divertida, sobretodo para quien la observaba desde la puerta, que no era otra que Nico Robin- _que te levantes!!!_

-_Ahhh!!!! Pero porque gritas tanto!!!! Que ya estoy despierto!!_- dijo el capitán con simulada cara de enfado.

-_Os espero en la cocina_-dijo la pelinegra, mientras sonreía de manera pícara- _los demás estaban preocupados porque tardabas mucho navegante, me dio tiempo de explicar lo que encontramos en la biblioteca sobre la leyenda, cuéntaselo al capitán mientras llegáis a la cocina, la comida ya está lista_- Nico Robin abandonó la estancia sonriendo y se encaminó a la cocina donde se encontraban sus compañeros, dejando atrás a la pareja.

El sonrojo en la cara de Nami era evidente, pero no menos que en la cara del capitán del Going Merry. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de mirar a la cara al otro, pero fue el pelinegro quién habló primero, puesto que se decía a sí mismo que no tenía porqué sentir vergüenza, después de todo ella pensaba que estaba dormido y no se había enterado de nada, podía aprovechar la situación para que ella le confesara porque había tardado tanto en despertarle… (juju)

- _Nami…_- dijo en un susurro, para que ella le mirara, cosa que consiguió- _porque dijo Nico Robin que tardabas mucho?apenas hace un momento que he empezado a oír tus gritos… que ha pasado?_

El sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas se acentuó más haciendo que la sensación de ella era de un ardor increíble en sus mejillas. No podía responder, no sabía que responder, no le podía decir la verdad, no podía decirle "_estabas tan guapo que quise besarte_", no, definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

-_Nami, estás muy roja, te encuentras bien?_- dijo el pelinegro consciente en todo momento de que el sonrojo de la chica se debía a la pregunta que le había hecho- _seguro que no estás enferma? puede que tengas fiebre_- se acercó a ella i le puso una mano en la frente mientras colocaba la otra en la suya propia, como queriendo comprar temperaturas.

El sonrojo también se hizo presente en sus mejillas, aunque no tanto como en las de ella, que ya parecía un tomate y estaba muda de la impresión que le producía tenerle delante de ella, con su mano en su frente, y sin el chaleco rojo, que ella supuso se habría quitado cuando se echó en la cama. De repente ella se echó hacia atrás.

_-Nos esperan en la cocina Luffy, ¿vamos?_- dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas y un sonrojo que comenzaba a ocultarse. Cuando el pelinegro, algo desilusionado, asintió con la cabeza, empezaron el camino rumbo a la cocina.- _Luffy… sobre la leyenda del tesoro, hemos descubierto que la última vez que se vio estaba en manos de un comerciante que emprendió un viaje por el desierto que hay en el centro de esta isla, nadie supo nada más ni del tesoro ni del comerciante. En la copia del libro original que hallamos en la biblioteca, decía que solo una mujer seria capaz de encontrar el tesoro, y según lo que ponía en el original debía haber una descripción o dibujo de la mujer "elegida", pero en la copia no había nada de eso, así que tendremos que adentrarnos en el desierto._

-_Está bien_- dijo sin más, y cuando entraron en la cocina se sentó y empezó a comer, pero algo había diferente en nuestro capitán, y todos lo notaron, no devoraba la comida, ni robaba de los otros platos, y cuando terminó su plato, se retiró de la cocina sin pedir más comida, cosa que dejó a sus compañeros atónitos y al médico bastante preocupado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la luz de una ventana se ve una sombra con una hoja de papel en una mano.

-_Es ella_- dijo la voz de la sombra- _traédmela!!-_ la orden fue escuchada y él propietario de la voz sonrió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Me encanta recibir vuestros reviews dándome ánimos y diciendo que os gusta el fic, espero que sigáis disfrutando con este capitulo, me he centrado más en la pareja LuNa porque me lo habéis pedido mucho, pero quiero que sepáis que, aunque me gusta mucho la pareja, por la historia que estoy haciendo no me voy a centrar tanto en la pareja, porque sino se va a alargar demasiado. Habrá mucho LuNa y puede que haga otra pareja que me gusta mucho, pero eso ya se verá más adelante.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo!!**

**byeee**


	4. Pensamientos, una noche de estrellas

**Hola!!! Siento mucho el retraso!! Pero he estado fuera en semana santa y no he podido actualizar!!!! **

**Pero aquí tenéis el capitulo 4!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pensamientos, una noche de estrellas**

-_AHHHHH!!!!-_ Chopper gritaba y corría de un lado a otro preocupado por su capitán, - _que le puede pasar?? Y si esta enfermo y ha perdido el hambre??!! No puede ser bueno!!! El capitán siempre tiene mucha hambre!!!_- seguía el pequeño reno corriendo por toda la cocina, mientras los ojos de sus compañeros intentaban seguirle.

-_no te preocupes doctor, el capitán está bien_- con una sonrisa conciliadora, fue la arqueóloga quien habló en primer lugar. El pequeño reno se la quedo mirando sin comprender la tranquilidad de sus palabras.

-_lo que tiene el capitán no se cura con medicinas, no te preocupes Chopper_-esas fueron las palabras del peliverde que miraba de reojo a la navegante, sin comprender que podía haber ocurrido entre ellos para que Luffy perdiera el apetito…

Terminaron de comer y Sanji se puso a fregar los platos, mientras que Ussop intentaba despreocupar al reno jugando en la cubierta del Going Merry. Entre todos habían acordado que saldrían por la mañana hacia el desierto de Wiket.

Nami se había ido a la sala donde dibujaba los mapas, mientras que en su cabeza solo pasaba una sola cosa, Luffy. No podía dejar de pensar en él, casi le había besado, y tenía la sospecha de que por eso estaba raro el capitán… (es evidente XD) acaso él también quería el beso? O tal vez no entendía realmente las palabras de Robin?? Derrotada al ver que sus pensamientos no la dejaban dibujar el mapa decidió salir a dar una vuelta, y se encaminó a cubierta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En las calles próximas al puerto donde se encontraba el Going Merry se habían agolpado una veintena de guardias esperando el momento en que la chica saliera para llevársela a su jefe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La pelirroja se dirigía hacia el puerto, pero vio a cierto pelinegro en la cabeza de carnero y se decidió a ir a hablar con él.

Luffy había estado en diferentes partes del barco pero había tenido que ir abandonando dichas partes por la llegada de sus compañeros. Al salir de la cocina se había dirigido a su habitación pensando que podría descansar y pensar un rato, pero al poco llegaron Ussop y Chopper jugando al escondite o algo similar y con los gritos y las corridas por el cuarto no podía ni pensar ni dormir, así que decidió ir a la bodega, pero cuando llegó allí escuchó una voz conocida, la de su amigo espadachín, así que decidió no entrar. Pensó en ir a la cocina, pero seguramente Sanji estaría en ella preparando algún postre para las chicas, para _su_ chica también, aunque no era "_suya_"…como odiaba que Sanji le diera tantas atenciones y se le pegara tanto!!!! Definitivamente a la cocina tampoco iría, solo le quedaban dos opciones, la sala donde Nami dibujaba los mapas o la cubierta. Así que sin más se dirigió a la cabeza del carnero y se dispuso a estar en silencio. Al poco de sentarse en el carnero escuchó unos pasos, pensó que no tardarían en alejarse, ya que seguramente la persona que causaba ese ruido solo estuviera de paso. Pero se equivocó, los pasos se acercaban. Mierda. "_solo quiero estar solo!!!_" se decía así mismo, pero parecía imposible en ese barco.

Nami se fue acercando poco a poco, sin hacer demasiado ruido, puesto que sus pasos contrastaban con el silencio que se escuchaba a su alrededor, tal vez no fuera una buena idea acercarse a él, quizás no quería su compañía. Preocupada por la reacción del moreno siguió acercándose.

-_Luffy…_- fue un murmuro que apenas se oyó, pero el capitán y la navegante lo escucharon perfectamente. Al pelinegro se le erizó la piel, puesto que no esperaba que fuera Nami quien se acercara a él, que fuera ella la propietaria de los pasos que tanto le habían molestado y a quien había estado a punto de gritar que quería estar solo.

-_hola_- fue la respuesta del capitán.

-_te encuentras bien? Chopper estaba muy preocupado por tu falta de apetito, y la verdad es que nos has sorprendido a todos mucho_- Nami quería romper ese silencio incomodo que los envolvía a ambos pero…

-_te gusto?-_ Luffy no había pensado lo que dijo, como de costumbre, solo que esta vez su pregunta hizo que ambos se sonrojaran fuertemente.

Nami no sabía que responder, sabía la respuesta, claro que la sabía!! Pero no podía decirlo… o si? Era bueno que lo dijera? Que se lo dijera a _él_? Se había quedado paralizada y el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba así como los latidos de su corazón se hacían más fuertes y audibles. Se lo diría?

Luffy se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, la respuesta no llegaba y ya estaba dando las cosas por perdidas, él no había pensado en el hecho de que una pareja en el mismo barco puediera causar problemas, sobretodo si algo saliera mal y dicha relación acabara en algún momento. El solo sabia que amaba a la pelirroja y que deseaba estar con ella más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, incluso más que ser el futuro rey de los piratas!! (oO)

-_no…_- fue la respuesta de Nami, el capitán estaba ya levantándose para irse, el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco y las estrellas empezaban a verse, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha, para ocultar las posibles lagrimas que pudieran caer, y comenzó a caminar, pasó al lado de la chica y continuó hacia delante sin mirarla, también ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, para ocultar su sonrojo, cuando se dio la vuelta hacia el chico le vio alejarse y prosiguió- _Luffy…_-sus palabras ahora eran susurros de nuevo, pero audibles para ambos- _Luffy… no me gustas, te amo!_

En ese instante Luffy se quedo petrificado ante las palabras de la navegante, no era posible lo que había escuchado. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta levantando la cabeza, y allí la vio con la cabeza gacha, las ultimas palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza "_te amo, te amo_"

-_yo también te amo, Nami_- la miró con infinita ternura, acercándose a ella, despacio, quería abrazarla, quería besarla, y entonces ella fue quien se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole. Él correspondió al abrazo, era una sensación tan especial que no encontraba palabras para describirla, pero no quería soltarla, se separaron un poco para mirarse a la cara, y en los ojos del otro veían que era el momento, era el momento del beso tan ansiado por ambos. Poco a poco fueron acercando su rostro al del otro, cerraron los ojos para disfrutar mejor de aquel momento tan especial para ambos, el primer beso. Quedaban escasos milímetros para que sus labios se unieran y su sonrojo se hacía más y más fuerte, finalmente unieron sus labios al del otro en un dulce y calido beso, sus movimientos eran lentos, tranquilos y pausados, no tenían prisa y querían disfrutar el momento.

La noche ya se había hecho presente y la luna y las estrellas cubrían a la pareja en aquél primer beso lleno de ternura, pero toda la magia se vio interrumpida al grito de:

-_la cena está lista!!!!!!!-_ Sanji desde la cocina avisaba a sus compañeros, aunque desde la puerta de esta, vio las siluetas de sus dos compañeros en aquel abrazo.

-_vamos a cenar?_- preguntó la navegante aún ruborizada por todo lo que había ocurrido, el moreno asintió.

-_tengo hambre!!!_- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro también sonrojado_- pero antes… dime una cosa…_-cuando la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, el prosiguió- _ahora, somos novios?_

-_si tu quieres… si_- contestó la ruborizada chica

-_entonces si que lo somos!!!_- gritó el pelinegro cogiendo a la chica de la mano y corriendo hacia la cocina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus caras, llenas de felicidad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-_señor, hemos esperado pacientemente a que la chica saliera, pero no ha sido así, no obstante hemos oído que por la mañana saldrán hacia el desierto_- uno de los guardias del puerto hablaba por un teléfono

-_está bien, mañana les seguiremos_- se oía decir del otro lado- _y cuando creamos oportuno, la cogeremos. Avisadme cuando partan!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 4!!!! Espero que os guste!! Nos vemos en el próximo ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar a la cocina el capitán y la pelirroja iban tomados de la mano, cosa que sorprendió a Ussop i a Chopper. Después de responder las preguntas de sus nakamas, Luffy y Nami, seguidos de los demás, comenzaron con la cena, que transcurrió más tranquila de lo habitual. Luffy no quería soltar la mano de la pelirroja en ningún momento, como si tuviera miedo de que se la quitaran, ni siquiera cuando fueron a dormir. El pelinegro utilizó sus poderes para estirar el brazo y no soltar a la navegante en sus horas de sueño. (jejeje ya me imagino la escena… el brazo cruzando todo el cuarto y el pasillo XD)

Los piratas del Going Merry se disponían a partir hacia el desierto de la isla de Wiket. Hacía un par de horas que se habían despertado, y después de desayunar y acabar de preparar las cosas del viaje emprendieron el camino. Primero pensaron que no era buena idea dejar el barco solo, pero pensándolo de nuevo y teniendo en cuenta que el barco estaba en el puerto, decidieron dejarlo solo y partir los siete juntos en busca del tesoro.

Un par de horas después se dirigían hacia el oasis Ketku del desierto.

-_TENGO SED!!!!_- gritaba el capitán casi arrastrándose por la cálida arena del desierto.

-_Tranquilo capitán, calculo que no tardaremos en llegar al oasis y allí podrás beber tanto como quieras_- la pelinegra le dirigió esas palabras a Luffy acompañadas de una de sus tiernas sonrisas, cosa que hizo que un imperceptible gruñido saliera de la boca de uno de sus compañeros de viaje.

A lo lejos empezaron a delinearse los contornos de lo que parecían una palmeras, cosa que hizo que Luffy cambiara la expresión de su cara por una de impaciencia por llegar al oasis, con ganas de llegar empezó a correr en aquella dirección sin recordar que arrastraba a alguien a su lado, ya que seguía sin soltarle la mano a la navegante, la cual empezó a gritar al notar el estirón que su compañero le ocasionaba en el brazo.

-_Luffy!!!! Cuidado!! Me haces daño!!!-_ en ese momento un golpe en la cabeza del pelinegro le hizo detenerse.

-_Pero porque haces eso Nami??? Me has hecho daño!!-_ decía entre lagrimas suplicantes el joven capitán. Nami ante esa reacción no pudo mas que sonrojarse, tal parecía un niño pequeño que no entiende lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal… siguieron caminando y sin darse cuenta ya estaban bajo las sombras de las palmeras.

Los demás los seguían más despacio, y al llegar se quedaron maravillados ante el paisaje que el oasis ofrecía. Había una especie de lago no muy grande ni muy profundo en el centro, y todo alrededor estaba lleno de palmeras y plantas del tamaño de arbustos con unas exóticas y grandes flores de colores llamativos.

Antes de darse cuenta el capitán ya estaba en la orilla del lago bebiendo. Sanji empezó a preparar las cosas que iban a comer, mientras que Chopper investigaba las plantas de los alrededores y Ussop lo acompañaba. Nami se había metido en el lago para nadar un rato, y el capitán la observaba cerca de donde estaba Sanji. Robin había ido a inspeccionar la zona para ver por donde tendrían que seguir, y Zoro se había alejado del barullo alegando que iba a "dormir un rato ahora que puedo".

Ninguno de ellos era consciente de que estaban siendo observados. Entre los espesos arbustos que había alrededor del lago, casi ocultos entre las hojas podían distinguirse unos hermosos ojos celestes, cosa que pasó desapercibida para todos los tripulantes del Going Merry, ya que estaban "ocupados" con sus quehaceres. Aquellos ojos desaparecieron al poco de rato.

Mientras tanto Sanji los llamó para comer, el pequeño banquete estaba preparado, y como no, el primero en llegar fue el capitán, que rápidamente empezó a servirse comida en un plato. La pelirroja no tardó en llegar, y cuando esto ocurrió, se sorprendió al ver que el pelinegro le ofrecía un espacio a su lado y a su vez un plato con comida, la chica sintió que el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas, no era nada corriente que Luffy ofreciera comida a alguien, fuera quien fuera! Poco a poco los demás tripulante se fueron reuniendo para degustar la deliciosa y simple comida que había preparado el rubio. La comida resultó amena y divertida gracias a las bromas que ya eran costumbre entre la tripulación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No muy lejos de donde siete amigos conversaban unos hombres de uniforme esperaban órdenes para actuar. Ahora mismo solo debían observar, vigilar y seguir, en caso de que su objetivo cambiara de posición. (ya se… parece q este jugando al risk, (juego de mesa de guerra) XD)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de la comida Ussop y Chopper fueron a jugar a la orilla del lago, y Luffy se les unió pocos segundos después, el cocinero se quedo recogiendo las cosas de la comida, el espadachín decidió dormir una siesta lejos del barullo, Nami se puso a tomar el sol cerca de la orilla del lago (como si estuviera en la playa…XD), y con disimulo observaba a cierto peligro que se había quitado su camisa roja… la arqueóloga había observado durante largo rato a sus nakamas, pero decidió seguir investigando a donde debían ir, ya que no les convenía quedarse mucho tiempo en el desierto, teniendo en cuenta que no llevaban muchos víveres ni agua, y que habían dejado el barco solo en el puerto, sin ninguna vigilancia.

Había rodeado el lago un trozo cuando descubrió en el barro unas pisadas que seguro no eran de ninguno de sus compañeros. Pudo comprobar que desde aquella posición se observaba con total claridad toda la zona donde habían "acampado" los piratas, se extrañó de aquello y decidió seguir las pisadas con mucha precaución.

Durante largo rato continuó el sendero de pisadas hasta que oyó voces no muy lejanas, decidió esconderse y buscar con la mirada de donde procedían. Poco a poco y sigilosamente fue avanzando hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron lo que parecía ser un poblado. Se quedó estática observando a aquellas gente que parecía tener una reunión en el centro del pequeño poblado, donde ha única que hablaba era una joven dueña de unos hermosos ojos celestes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nami seguía observando a su capitán cuando el rubio se aproximó a ella y le preguntó entre halagos si queria algo de tomar. En la orilla el pequeño reno estaba salpicando agua a Ussop y Luffy, cuando vio que el segundo se quedaba estático, Ussop en cambio continuó atacándolo con agua de manera que no pudo preguntarle al capitán que le ocurrió.

El susodicho estaba un tanto enfadado al ver que el cocinero se tomaba muuuuuchas confianzas con su querida pelirroja, y que ella le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa, una de esas que el pelinegro quería que solo le dedicara a él. Con una expresión seria se aproximó donde se encontraban Nami y el cocinero, se sentó al lado de la navegante y la abrazó, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, y que el rubio entendiera el significado de dicha acción que venia a ser algo como "no te acerques, ella es mía!!!" de manera que el cocinero se apartó de la pareja sintiéndose satisfecho de haber logrado su propósito. (Si no me miréis así!! Habéis leído bien!!)

Resulta que Sanji había estado observando la escena después de recoger las cosas de la comida, y viendo como Nami sentada cercana a la orilla observaba al capitán y este no le hacia ningún caso mientras jugaba con sus nakamas, se había puesto furioso! Como era posible que teniendo a su estimada Nami para él, no le hiciera ningún caso?? Se había propuesto llamar la atención del peligro para con la chica, y se acercó a ella con toda su galantería, haciendo así que el capitán se percatara de su presencia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tan absorta estaba observando la escena ante ella, que no pudo prever que una persona se había percatado de su presencia. Al momento notó que alguien señalaba hacia donde estaba ella, y solo pudo ocultarse más, y empezar a huir silenciosamente pero a gran velocidad para evitar ser descubierta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luffy seguía abrazando a la pelirroja, un tanto sonrojados ambos, nadie los observaba a pesar de no estar escondidos, pues todos estaban ocupados jugando o durmiendo. La navegante sentía que tenía la sangre agolpada en su rostro, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, estaba con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirar al pelinegro que la acompañaba, al culpable de todas aquellas sensaciones.

El capitán del Going Merry no sabía porque había reaccionado de aquella manera, y ahora lo meditaba, sin poder pensar con claridad por tener a la chica entre sus brazos, solo sabía que al ver a Sanji tan cerca de ella solo sentía ganas de golpearle. Dejó de pensar en el cocinero, y se centro de nuevo en la pelirroja que tenía al lado, era hermosa, se dijo a si mismo, su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, así como el de la chica había echo momentos antes, y entonces la miró y sintió ganas de volver a sentir sus labios junto a los de ella.

Un suave carraspeo la volvió a la realidad haciendo que se girara hacia su acompañante, de donde había procedido el ruido. Al verlo tan sonrojado como pensó que estaba ella misma, sintió más calor en su rostro y que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Vio como el rostro del pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, y cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que se fundieran de nuevo en un beso.

Así ocurrió a los pocos instantes, que les parecieron siglos, y se unieron de nuevo en un cálido beso que hizo que ambos sintieran mariposas en el estomago. Poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso sin querer separarse el uno del otro.

PLAAAAF

Si, el mágico momento se había roto a causa de… una pelota? Jeje al parecer Ussop había ideado una especie de pelota para jugar en la orilla, y mientras jugaban esta salió disparada hacia… exactamente las caras de la pareja, haciendo que se separaran bruscamente por el susto que se habían llevado. Nami enrojeció, ahora mitad de vergüenza y mitad de furia contra sus nakamas por haber roto aquel momento, pero se le pasó rápido ya que su acompañante se fue con la pelota en mano persiguiendo a los culpables, creando una imagen muy divertida a ojos de la pelirroja.

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Perdón por la tardanza!!! La inspiración se me fue…. Pero la recuperé!! Jejeje

Prometo no tardar tanto en los próximos capítulos!!!

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!!!! Contestando alguna pregunta…

Los capítulos no los hago muy largos porque me gustan más cortos, creo que facilitan el poder leerlos en un mismo día… de una tirada

Bueno, me despido esperando que este capitulo guste tanto como los anteriores!! Gracias!!!


End file.
